


Fight or Flight.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec grew up without knowing his family, Gen, M/M, Magnus is good with kids, Malec Meeting, Max is Alec's nephew, New Starts, Running Away, alec is learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: People like to say that you can tell a lot about a person from how they react to trauma. Flight or fight, do they face their trauma and fight though it or do they pack their bags and run, run as far and as fast as they can.Alec apparently, had chosen flight.





	1. Cry in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RafaSnape15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/gifts).

> Got the idea for this from Rafa ❤ I hope you like what I did with it.
> 
> I love the possibilities for this story so if you like it, let me know and I may turn it into a multi-chap.

People like to say that you can tell a lot about a person from how they react to trauma. Flight or fight, do they face their trauma and fight though it or do they pack their bags and run, run as far and as fast as they can.  
Alec apparently, had chosen flight. Quite literally, he had packed his belongings into an overnight bag and boarded the first flight he had seen. He didn’t care about the location, he just wanted to get away, the only reminder of his past, the sleeping two year old in his arms.  
He was twenty four years old and now he had no family, no one to turn to and the sole responsibility for a two year old boy he had met three days ago.  
The boy was sleeping now, or at least, he was pretending too. The two were still getting used to each other. Max had lost his entire family overnight and was now in a plane flying across the country with a man he didn’t know, even if he didn’t yet understand all that had happened, it was a big change. And Alec, a week ago, his life had been fine, he lived on his own, had a job that he didn’t hate and an on and off boyfriend who was emotionally unavailable. Sure, he had no real friends and hadn’t spoken to his family in years but overall, he didn’t have much to complain about. Now, he had quit his job, packed up his belongings and unrooted life. Of course, he could have stayed in his apartment, continued going to work every morning and meeting up with Rayan a couple times a week. He could have even refused to take in the young boy, he was only twenty four after all. The truth was that he had been desperate for an excuse to run and when one had been presented to him, he had taken it.  
He hadn’t been surprised or even upset when Rayan had told him it was done, they had gotten along and the sex had been fine but Alec had never been the type to get attached. 

Running had been easy, it had always came easily to him, but this? Parenting? How was he supposed to be a parent to a kid he had never expected, much less wanted?  
The truth was had the was terrified, he had been on autopilot since the call came in, the family that had never wanted him had all been killed in a fire. He was now the legal guardian of his nephew, Max. He hadn’t grieved the loss of his family, he hadn’t seen them as such since he was a child but still, he felt strangely empty, numb. As a child he would dream that one day, his parents would find him, and he would have parents, siblings as well as cousins and the big happy family he had only ever seen on television. That could now never happen, the pipe dream that had gotten him through the hard years, now gone up in smoke. Harder still to accept was that the boy, who had been asleep in the back of the house and had escaped the flames probably wouldn’t even remember the parents who had loved him for the first two years of his life. He would only remember Alec and all the ways he had fucked up. 

After two hours of relative calm, Alec was starting to think that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. That he could make this work. Max had been sleeping or staring out the window, on and off since they had gotten on the plane.  
With about an hour left on their flight, it all went to hell. Max, apparently had gotten his full amount of sleep and was bored. Alec tried calming him down but soon his quiet wimpers turned to full on wailing and his fellow travelers were turning in their seats to get a look of where the noise was coming from. A couple smiled indulgent smiles at seeing the young man, obviously overwhelmed by the crying baby next to him. Others however weren’t so kind, shooting him disapproving look and glares as the cries grew louder. Alec could see the truth in their eyes, he had no idea what he was doing and had no place trying to care for a baby.

After twenty minutes of screams and cries, Alec had been just about ready to abandon all hope and sanity and just join in with Max’s screams. He thought his eyes had finally stopped to function when finally the screaming stopped.  
Frantically he looked down to make sure Max was fine, surely at this point it would take him being beaten unconscious for the boy to stop crying. He was fine, sitting happily in his seat, both hands wrapped around a finger attached to the hand sticking out from between the two seats in front of them. The hand was sporting several large silver rings, the light shining off them seemingly fascinating Max.  
Ready to apologise to whoever’s hand Max had grabbed onto and refused to let go of, Alec followed the arm back to a face watching him from behind the gap between the seats. He could only see a portion of his saviour’s face but what he saw was enough to take his breath away. Not only had the man before him saved him from a mob of angry plane passengers but he was smiling down at Max who was desperately trying to steal the rings right off his hand. As Alec went to free the man from Max’s grasp, he caught his eye and shook his head.  
“It’s fine. I don’t mind him playing with them and besides you look like you could do with a couple minutes of calm. Don’t mean that in a rude way, you are definitely hot but you also look very overwhelmed.” if Alec would have normally been offended by a stranger saying such things to him, something about the kind smile and the deep, warm brown eyes made him simply smile gratefully and leaned his head against the headrest of his seat.  
As he was closing his eyes, determined to make the most of however long this quiet would last. The last thing he saw was this beautiful man, waving his bejeweled fingers at Max, the perfectly styled black and blue hair and subtle makeup completing the picture to paint the portrait sent straight from heaven to save him.


	2. Check in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town he had ended up in was smaller than any he had ever lived in. Of course, that was the problem with boarding the first flight you could see. It didn’t always mean that you ended up where you had hoped to go.   
But maybe this small town life was exactly what he needed.   
A new him and a new life. He could go to the market in the morning, cook dinner in his small kitchen and then pick Max up from daycare. It could be the perfect life, if only it didn’t sound so absurd.   
He wasn’t some small town work-from-home single parent. He wasn’t even a father.   
He was just a lost kid who could barely take care of himself. It was insane.

Living in a hotel room hadn’t been Alec’s first choice but until he found a job, he had never been able to find anything more permanent. The town he had ended up in was smaller than any he had ever lived in. Of course, that was the problem with boarding the first flight you could see. It didn’t always mean that you ended up where you had hoped to go.   
But maybe this small town life was exactly what he needed. A new him and a new life. He could go to the market in the morning, cook dinner in his small kitchen and then pick Max up from daycare. It could be the perfect life, if only it didn’t sound so absurd. He wasn’t some small town work-from-home single parent. He wasn’t even a father. He was just a lost kid who could barely take care of himself. It was insane. He couldn’t take care of a child as well. Couldn’t be solely responsible for the physical and emotional welfare of another person, not only that but also responsible for the kind of person Max would become.  
And yet, what other option did he have? Call the social worker back and say he couldn’t do it? Condemn Max to the life he himself had lived? To grow up knowing that no one had wanted you? Alec could never do that to another person. Not when he knew just how much it hurt. Maybe, at the end of the day, all that mattered was having someone. He couldn’t promise he would be the best parent to Max, but he could try. Really try and make sure, if nothing else, that Max would grow up knowing, without a doubt, that he had at least one person in his corner.   
Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of cries. Who had the time for deep revelations and life changing decisions? He had made his choice and he couldn’t change it now. He was a parent and his child was awake. He had work to do.

He was already running late. Mornings, it turned out, were far from easy. Finally he had gotten Max dressed and fed, had dressed himself and had made it to the daycare that had accepted to take Max on such short notice. Now he just had to find a job so he could pay for it. That was next on his list of chores for the day. His first interview was in five minutes and his chances of being there on time were next to none.   
His first three interviews had been terrible. He had arrived late at the first two and hadn’t even gotten the chance to interview. The third was the one he arrived right on time for but after about five minutes, the middle aged woman before him at announced that he just wasn’t right for the job. Alec may have only been an assistant but still he had been good at his job and had an okay recommendation from his boss so it had been a bit disheartening.   
By the time he pulled up for interview number four, he was feeling pretty hopeless. He could even remember the thought process that had led him to apply for a job at the local library. Sure, he liked books and definitely liked his quiet, but he had no experience working in a library. The door squeaked when he opened it, the noise causing the girl behind the main counter to look up. She looked to be around Alec’s age, maybe a little younger, and her bright red hair was piled on top of her head, giving a whole new meaning to the term ‘messy bun’. She smiled politely at him as he came in; not hostile but also far from the overly friendly women he had met since arriving here. Alec had always prided himself in his ability to read people and he felt as if this girl was here to work and not gossip about his personal life. Being surrounded by books and the heavy silence of the building was oddly comforting and he hoped he was right about the woman but he really wanted this interview to work.  
“Are you Alec Lightwood?”   
“Yes.”  
“Okay, follow me.”  
Half an hour later, Alec was walking out of the building with a small smile on his face. Clary had been polite and professional. She had explained that she worked there alone and was looking for someone who would show up, do the job, and not cause her any trouble. She had read his resume and was sure he could do better but if he wanted the job, it was his and he could start the next day. They shook on it and Alec had signed the papers.   
He didn’t dislike Clary. She was cold and professional, yes, but the pay was okay and the work would be calm. He would organise the books and do inventory while Clary maintained the front desk. She had warned him that it was pretty quiet most of the time which Alec had simply nodded at. All in all, he was pretty happy with his situation. The times worked out pretty ideally. He could drop Max off in the morning and pick him up at five; plus he wouldn’t have to work weekends. 

The next week passed without any real incident. Alec and Max got into a routine and despite one missing-teddy-caused meltdown, the two were getting used to each other and learning to live together. Alec would get up at seven, make a cup of coffee and clean the small apartment that he had started renting as soon as he started his job at the library. Next, he would prepare Max’s breakfast to get him up by eight. On a good day, we would be out the door at half eight, drop Max off at preschool, and make it to work by nine; start the day with inventory, an hour break for lunch (just enough time for a quick sandwich and a forty minute run around the town.) In the afternoon, he would take care of any deliveries or sit at the front desk, depending on what Clary needed of him. Finish at five, pick Max up on the way home. Then it was dinner, bath, a story and bed. Alec would tidy up a bit and try to write for an hour before passing out cold on his bed, ready to start all over the next day.  
Just looking at the plan, it was going pretty well. Of course, in reality, parenthood had proven to be much harder than Alec had anticipated. He was sleep deprived, stressed and whether he admitted it to himself or not, lonely.   
In the city, he had also been lonely but all it took was a call or a text and he had someone to keep him company. Even if it was only for a couple of hours.   
He may have been kept busy with Max, his job, and writing whenever he could but at the end of the day, Alec couldn’t ignore the fact that he was completely alone. He had no friends. No boyfriend. Clary never really talked to him much and Max was two years old. Try as he may to convince himself he had this new life under control, he was lonely and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. The problem was knowing that even if you are lonely, it doesn’t make it any easier to make friends. Quite the opposite.

It had been a particularly slow Wednesday, Clary was in the back office doing some kind of paperwork, and Alec was supposed to be watching the front desk. It had been raining all day and not a single person had come into the library. Alec had abandoned the hard chair behind the main office and was instead laying on the floor, his head cushioned on his jacket and his laptop on his stomach. He had always dreamed of being a writer and had decided that in this new life he had started, he would make his dreams come true and follow them. Of course, he had very quickly remembered that the reason he had never made his dreams a reality before was because writing was hard and he had no idea where to start.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone coughing above him and he scrambled quickly to his feet. Clary was going to kill him for just laying around on the floor when he should have been working. The truth, however, was so much worse. The person standing over him wasn’t Clary but a man. A customer.  
“Slow day?” The man’s voice was kind, just a hit of laughter hidden behind his words. Alec blushed, not only had he been caught very obviously not doing his job but his guy was, for lack of another word, hot. Alec also couldn’t help but feel like they had met before.   
“Oh, um, yeah, sorry about that.” Alec was beyond embarrassed at this point and pretty sure he would end up losing his job.  
“No problem. I’m Magnus. You must be new to town.” As Magnus held out his hand to Alec, he saw the rings on his hand. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognised him. The blue hair wasn’t quite as bright as it had been and the makeup was barely there but Alec still smiled at his airplane saviour.  
“Alec. we actually already met. You saved me from an angry mob on a plane a couple of weeks ago…”  
“Yes, indeed I did. You must forgive me. If I had gotten a proper look at you then I definitely wouldn’t have been able to forget you.” Alec couldn’t fight the smile had appeared on his face. Maybe things were starting to look up for him.


	3. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overwhelming fear that something would happen to Max never went away, but as the days passed, Alec found himself relaxing and settling into his new role of father. The next week passed without incident, the two spending every instant they could together and learning to navigate the world and make the best of the hand they had been dealt.  
However, it only took a second for that fear, always lurking just below the surface, to come bubbling up again. When Alec’s phone rang on a Thursday afternoon When the number for Max’s preschool popped up on the caller ID.

The room was dark and the music loud. Her date had showed up on time and in a tight red dress that Clary was dying to get her out of. Her date had also been her girlfriend for the past three years but she still turned her head whenever she entered a room.   
The little bar where they had first met had changed a lot over the years and the fancy drinks and flashing dance lights weren’t Clary's preference but this place would always be their place. And no matter what, come friday night, Maia would have two pints of beer waiting for when Clary and Isabelle talked through the door.  
With Isabelle spinning in her arms, hips moving perfectly to the beat of the music, Clary had to concede that the music might not be all bad. Isabelle had caught her staring and pulled her into her arms, all without missing a beat and still moving with the song.   
Clary giggled as she melted into her girlfriend’s hold. Iz had always loved to dance and in the past, Clary had been known to dance on other couple’s tables after enough drinks.  
The music changed and Isabelle’s dark eyes lit up at the new song. Her hips moved to the slow sensual beat, their close proximity forcing Clary to move with her. 

***

Max was in his room. The babysitter would be arriving in a minute, everything was under control, and yet, Alec kind of wished something would go wrong and he would be forced to stay home. He had decided to fully take advantage at this new chance at life he had been given. New city, new life. He wasn’t going to mope around and feel lonely. He was going to go out, make friends and maybe meet the love of his life. Of course, that had seemed like a great idea when he had been nice and warm in his bed but was looking less fun now that he had done all the planning. He had looked up the only gay bar of the town and gotten a sitter for the night. It seemed like a terrible idea. He hated bars, he hated having to think about what he was wearing, and he hated talking to new people.   
The doorbell rang and Alec went to open the door for the girl he had hired to look after Max. She seemed to be only a couple of years younger than him, a fact she seemed to have also noticed. With no valid reason to stay, Alec grabbed his coat and left the small apartment.   
Given the size of this town, the bar was only a ten minute walk away so at least Alec wouldn’t have to worry about drinking and driving home.   
Even with taking his time, he arrived in front of the small bar sooner than he had been hoping to. If he had been hoping for a quiet evening in a nice cosy bar, that he would have a beer and chat to some nice locals; that dream was quickly shattered when the door opened, a couple came out of the bar and Alec saw the inside. Once again, life seemed to be forcing him to do something he absolutely did not want to. As the couple leaving noticed him and were holding the door for him to go in, he thanked them for the gesture and went into the dark room, the only light coming from the flashing disco lights, all chance of conversation made impossible by the extremely loud music. It was a miracle he hadn’t heard it from outside, or maybe it was the absolute opposite of a miracle, as if he had heard it then he would have probably run all the way home.   
At least once he had made it past what seemed to be a scene area at the front of the room, he made it to the actual bar. The music wasn’t quite as deafening and it was at least bright enough that you could see what you were drinking.   
A pissed off looking bartender took his order but he could swear he could see the hint of a smile when he ordered a bourdon on the rocks. As he waited for his drink to be prepared, he looked down the bar. It wasn’t packed but a fair amount of people seemed to have come out for a fun Friday night. He noticed a lot of girls but surprisingly, there were only a couple of guys dotted around the room. One thing he did notice though was that they all had some sort of fancy cocktail in their hand, with a lot of colors and decorations.   
The bartender came back with his drink and he took a sip. This evening hadn’t started out as he had hoped but maybe it wouldn’t be all bad. After all, he wasn’t going to change his life by just hiding at home with a kid that he was only just getting used to. 

All hope of a pleasant evening was ruined when a blonde girl decided to sit next to Alec and start chatting. He had never been a particularly violent man, but at this point, he was seriously considering murder. He had thought that when he had finally accepted his sexuality and started going out to gay bars that he wouldn’t have to deal with girls flirting with him. Apparently, he had been wrong and now had to deal with the drunk girl draped across his arm.  
Was it rude to tell someone to ‘get the hell off you’ and that you ‘only liked dick’? A little? Well, Alec was feeling a little rude right now and if murder wasn’t an option, maybe telling this girl that he had absolutely no interest in having sex with her would work better than the not so discreet signals he had been letting off.   
He rolled his shoulders back and squared his jar, a gesture that earned him a chuckle from the bartender who had served him his drink. He was now apparently having a lot of fun watching Alec’s suffering.  
“Hey, listen. You are very pretty, and I am sure you are a very nice lady, but I am not really interested in girls…”   
“Ohhh, like what you see do ya? Well, if you are into the dudes I wouldn’t say no to having two hot men in my bed.” The remark, along with the flirty giggle and wink, made Alec want to punch something; which he probably would have done if he wasn’t so shocked by what he had just heard. Who the hell was this chick who thought that because he was gay that he would be happy to have sex with her as long as it was with another man at the same time???   
Just as he was collecting his breath and preparing to explain to this lady just exactly why he would have to refuse her offer, a hand landed on his shoulder. It was just there for a second, long enough to give him pause, and by the time he turned to see who it was, it was gone and a short redhead had appeared between himself and his admirer.   
“Hey, darling. I have been waiting for those drinks forever. Is everything okay over here?” When the girl turned to place her hand possessively on Alec’s arm ,he was about to ask her what he hell she was playing at but then he finally realised why she had seemed familiar. It was Clary.   
“Umm, yeahh. No problem. I was just on my way…” Alec was very confused but he couldn’t help but smile as the girl who had sat next to him was now walking away rather loudly, shouting that all men were useless pieces of shit.   
As if nothing had happened, Clary had turned away from him and was in the process of ordering a drink at the bar.   
“What? What was that? What are you even doing here?” Alec scrambled for words as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.  
“You think that you are the only person to have a personal life? And as for that, it looked like you could do with some help, so I came and helped you. Correct me if I'm wrong but I didn’t take blondie as your type...”  
“No, not exactly. Thank you for that.” The bartender came up to Clary, two drinks in her hands. She took them, exchanging a smile with the girl before turning back to Alec.  
“Enjoy the rest of your night, Alec. I will see you bright and early at work tomorrow morning.” Before Alec could complain, she had turned her back on him, weaving her way through the crowd and to a table at the back of the room. Once there, she placed the drinks on the table and leaned down to kiss the dark haired woman sitting there. Gathering his coat, Alec decided to head home. He wasn’t exactly the bar kind of guy, and the evening had definitely not gone as he had hoped, but maybe it hadn’t been all bad. He had misjudged Clary and it seemed like they had more in common than he had originally thought. 

***

A possible friendship with Clary seemed far less appealing in the morning when Alec’s alarm woke him up far too early. His head was pounding. It turned out that going to the bar alone and not talking to anyone meant that you drank much more.   
He was only working the morning but at this point it seemed like just getting out of the bed was an impossible task. 

He made it to work, somewhat on time, but of course, Clary was already at her desk, not a hair out of place and glaring at him as he nodded his hello and made his way to the back where the new shipment of books was waiting for him.   
The library closed at two and Alec could finally go home, stopping on the way to pick up Max from his neighbour’s house. He met her a couple of weeks after moving there and she had been a life saver. She was an older lady, her kids had grown up and moved again, so now she had home based daycare of sorts. She didn’t do evenings and charged more than the usual babysitter but on Saturday mornings when Alec had to work and couldn’t take Max to preschool, it was perfect.

“Okay, little guy, let’s make some lunch. What have we got? Oh, looks like soup.” Max simply stared at him from his high chair. The two had gotten used to each other but it was still taking a while for them to understand the other. After fixing on Alec with his big dark eyes for several minutes, he turned his attention back to his toys and left Alec to prepare their food. Alec smiled as he heated up the soup he had made the day before. If someone had told him a year ago he would be here, he would have never believed it, but now he couldn’t imagine not having Max in his life. 

It wasn’t until that night until Max had fallen asleep on Alec’s chest that he realised just how important the small boy had become to him. He would do anything for him, to keep him safe and happy. And suddenly, he understood all the speeches about family and the true love a parent has for their child. He had never had a family before, never really had that kind of love. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure he had ever felt real love at all, but this, this moment of calm with Max was like a warm comfort blanket over his heart. The only word he could think of to describe it was love. Anything could happen from here on and he would be alright. Not only that but he would make sure that his boy was as well.

***

The overwhelming fear that something would happen to Max never went away, but as the days passed, Alec found himself relaxing and settling into his new role of father. The next week passed without incident, the two spending every instant they could together and learning to navigate the world and make the best of the hand they had been dealt.  
However, it only took a second for that fear, always lurking just below the surface, to come bubbling up again. When Alec’s phone rang on a Thursday afternoon When the number for Max’s preschool popped up on the caller ID.   
“Hello? Mr. Lightwood?”  
“Yes, hello?. Is everything okay? Is Max all right?”  
“Yes, do not worry. Everything is alright. We are just calling because one of the teachers told us about an incident that happened between Max and some on the other kids on the school yard this afternoon. No one was hurt but he wanted to talk to you and explain what had happened. Are you able to come over?”   
“Yes. Of course. I finish work in half an hour but I can go over now if I need to.”  
“In half an hour is fine. I will let Mister Bane know you are on the way.”  
“Thank you.” Alec stared at his phone long after the speaker had hung up. He didn’t care that they had said Max wasn’t hurt or that there wasn’t any rush. He had to get over there and make sure Max was okay.  
“Clary! I know I still have half an hour before we close but my kid’s preschool just called and I have to go see that he is alright.”  
“Yeah, of course. Go. I can close up. I hope everything is okay.”  
“Thank you. I will see you tomorrow.” Clary simply waved as she turned back to her work. Alec made his way out of the building and towards his car.   
He made it to the preschool in under ten minutes. The girl at the front office told him he would have to wait at least ten minutes if he wanted to talk to Mister Bane, so he sat in the tiny waiting area and tried to keep himself from worrying too much. He should have just come when he had said he would be there but he would have gone crazy at the library. At least this way, even if he had to wait, he was there. 

“Mister Lightwood?” Alec had gotten so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t seen the time pass and certainly hadn’t noticed the door open behind him.   
Turning to see who had called his name, Alec stared back at Magnus. It was the guy from the library! The guy from in front of him on the plane was standing right there in front of him!  
“Ohh, Alexander! I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Are you Max’s dad?”  
“Umm, yes but no. It’s complicated. I am his family. Are you the teacher I am supposed to talk to?”  
“I am. Follow me, we can talk in the classroom. It is empty.” Alec followed the other man into the room. He hadn’t expected Max’s teacher to be this hot and he most definitely hadn’t expected him to be Magnus. Magnus chose that moment to turn to face him, Alec’s face burning red at the grin that appeared upon catching Alec checking him out.  
“So, first I need to tell you that I am a teacher at the school here so I don’t deal directly with the kids at the preschool end of things. But since we are understaffed, I was watching play time this afternoon. It seemed that Max was being teased by some of the older kids. They were trying to get him to speak. I intervened before it could go any further but Max seemed upset. He didn’t want to talk to me but I thought I should talk to you about the matter.”  
“Thank you. Max has always been quiet. He lost his parents a couple months ago and we just moved here. I know it has been hard for him and I am trying my best to be there for him but I am not exactly the best at all of this.”  
“Hey, I am sure that you are doing the best you can, especially given the circumstances. It makes sense for Max to be quiet, he has gone through a lot. I will inform his colleagues so that they can keep an eye out and make sure nothing like this happens again. I was worried but now, knowing that he has you on his side, I know he will be just fine.”  
“Thank you Magnus. For having an eye out for him and for taking the time to talk to me.” Alec paused when he noticed the smile that had once again appeared on Magnus’ face, he blushed beat red once again when he realised what he had done. “Oh, Mister Bane, I am sorry about that.”   
“No problem at all, I can assure you that I do not mind. It is almost five, I will let you go and pick up Max. it was nice seeing you again.” Alec simply smiled his thanks as he made his way towards the main entrance where he normally picked Max up.   
He was almost at the gate when he stopped in his tracks. He had promised himself that he would be brave, go after the things that made him happy and create the change he wanted to see in his life. Those were all nice ideas but they meant nothing if he didn’t do anything about them. The bar had been a mistake, but maybe that hadn’t been the only way to make a connection. In three long strides he was back to the classroom where Magnus was putting on his jacket, ready to leave for the day.  
“Magnus.”  
“Alexander? Did you forget something?”  
“Yes. I mean no, it’s just that. Well, this is the third time we have met by accident and I was wondering if maybe the next time, it could be maybe… not a surprise.”  
“Alexander are you me asking for my number?” Alec wished me could sink in the ground when Magnus laughed, he couldn’t believe he had fucked but and misread the situation that badly.  
“Um yeah, kind of. But it doesn’t matter, I am just going to leave.” Magnus caught his arm before he could even make it out of the door.  
“Alexander wait! I was laughing at you, I was just laughing because you are so cute when you are nervous. I would love to go out for drinks some time. Here is my number, I will be waiting by the number for your call.”   
Alec was smiling like a kid on his birthday as he walked back to the car. Maybe this day hadn’t been all bad after all, he would even say that it had been pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like and leave a comment, especially if you think of something you would like to read in this universe, in the futur. Would love to write more of it.


End file.
